The After Adventures of Alice
by RebelRisa3000
Summary: What happens after Alice decides to stay in Wonderland? Is everything a dream come true or is there trouble brewing on the horizon?


The After Adventures of Alice

Chapter one:

_My name is Alice and I live in Wonderland. I was brought here by a white rabbit named Peter White. He's also a Prime Minister. He really wanted me to stay and later as I found out, everyone else did too. They all love me for some strange reason. _

_I live in the Hatter's mansion where I have become a part of the family. There's Blood Dupre, the Hatter, Dee and Dum are guards, and there's the others as well. But it was Elliot March, second in command of Blood's mafia, who really wanted me to stay forever. He loved me. So when I finally found my ticket home, I decided to stay—with Elliot—because I realized I loved him too. _

"This is nice, isn't it Alice?"

"Hmm? Yes it is."

"Walking in the gardens is always nice when I'm with you."

"HEY!"

"BIG SIS!"

"Aw, what do they want?"

_That's Dee and Dum, guards in Blood's mafia._

"Big Sis, why did you leave without us?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Get lost you two. This was just supposed to be me and Alice."

"AWW!"

"Now, butt out!"

"They can stay. We were going to have a picnic soon."

"Oh yay!"

"Oh, no." Elliot slapped his hand to his face.

"I hope you like carrots. I only made all of Elliot's favorites."

"Carrot cake!"

"Carrot juice!"

"Carrot muffins!"

"Carrot pudding!"

"Carrot roll!"

"And I brought just carrots!" Alice reached in the basket, pulling out freshly picked carrots.

"Thank you, Alice. This is truly wonderful." He pulled her into an embrace before stuffing his face with the orange delights Alice had prepared.

"Yeah," they said in between mouthfuls. "Thanks, Big Sis."

"Mmm. Yummy!"

Alice looked up from eating to find Vivaldi walking further away in the garden. "Huh. Isn't that Vivaldi, the queen?"

"Huh? I guess so," Elliot shrugged. He took another bit of his carrot roll. He was uninterested in Alice's observation.

"What is she doing here, at Blood's mansion?"

"Who knows, she sometimes has business with Blood."

"Oh."

Just then, Blood appeared in front of Vivaldi. She was bent down to smell one of the roses. He came closer to her. He whipped out his knife to cut the rose and gave it to her.

"Come on, Big Sis eat!"

"Yeah, it's really good!"

"Ok."

* * *

"Ah, thank goodness we finally got rid of those little brats. Now we can be alone together again. Right, Alice? Alice?"

"Blood and Vivaldi are enemies, right?"

"Yes, sometimes. But it seems they aren't as often as they used to be."

"What do you think they talk about? Could it be that they're in love with each other? I saw them talking in the courtyard yesterday too."

"Maybe. Look Alice, it's not really our business. If Blood wants to tell us, he will. But just drop it for now. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you trust me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you, Alice." Elliot gave her a quick kiss before pulling her away off to somewhere else again. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Ok."

* * *

"What is this place?"

"It's a tunnel that runs underneath the mansion."

"Who made it?"

"I did."

"But how?"

"Well, believe it or not I used to get really frustrated working for Blood and having to kill people all the time. We had a lot more enemies back then. So I started coming down here. Taking out my stress and anger on a hunk of rock seemed pretty harmless. Then I decided to carve it out more carefully to be turned into some kind of sanctuary. No one else knows about this except me."

"Aw, you made your own rabbit hole. It's very nice, Elliot." There was a little table covered with a red and white gingham cloth and two chairs, a few torches lined the walls. It was quaint.

"Yeah. But ever since you came to Wonderland, I haven't been coming down here at all. Because being with you is better." He gave her brief hug. "But now that I showed you this place, we can come down here whenever we want or when no one will leave us alone."

"So, like a peace zone. That would be nice. But only as long as I get to do this," she said with a familiar crazy look in her eyes. Then she tackled Elliot's defenseless ears, pulling him to the ground on top of her.

"Ahhh! Why Alice?! Why is it always the ears? Alice!" Alice was not listening; she was still rubbing furiously up and down his long bunny ears.

"Oh, my own bunny-rabbit. I love you," she let go of them slowly, still smiling in an evil way. She slid her hands down to his neck.

"Ehh. Alice, can you please stop doing that? It really hurts." He massaged his sore ears over.

"Sorry. I just can't resist. You have the cutest ears."

"Honestly, is that the only thing cute about me?"

"No. but it's the number one thing that I really like about you." As she kissed him, he realized he couldn't stay mad at her for long, and returned her kiss.


End file.
